Covert Operations
by Barbara
Summary: My first story. Just a suggestion of why Liam's never been caught when he doesn't bother to even disguise himself on Resistance raids.


Covert Operations

By Barbara

Disclaimer:  They ain't mine.  I wish they were, but they belong to someone else.

***********************

      The knock on his door came as no surprise to Agent Sandoval.  He had been waiting for Major Kincaid to report to him.  With the increasing number of attacks on Taelon facilities, he was going to have to allow others to investigate some of them.  He just wished it wasn't Kincaid he had to give the assignments to, but as he had told Kincaid before, there was an order of succession, and he was it.  Not giving the assignments to Kincaid would have raised suspicions, not only among the Volunteers, but also with Zo'or.

      "Come in, Major."

      Kincaid slipped into the room quietly.  He looked exhausted, but was obviously trying to hide it.

      "Sit down, Major, before you fall down," Sandoval ordered abruptly.  He noticed how carefully the Major sat, and the quickly hidden winces.

      "Because of the recent increase in Resistance related attacks, I'm overwhelmed in investigations.  The attack last night has only exacerbated the problem.  As Zo'or has ordered I take change of the investigation of the incident last night, I need you to take over several of my other investigations."  He handed Kincaid several folders and regarded with interest the Major's wince as he reached for the files.  "Most of the investigations are at least partially complete.  I expect you to keep me informed of your progress.  That's all, Major."  

      Kincaid made no move to leave.  "Major?  I believe I said that's all."

      Kincaid looked at him. "Sandoval, it makes more sense for me to investigate this latest attack.  You know these other cases, I don't.  It makes more sense for me to start a new case, rather than one that's partially completed."

      "Major," Sandoval replied, "I'm going to tell you this once, and only once.  I make the decisions as to what cases to give you.  I believe, and Zo'or agrees, that my efforts are best suited to discovering the perpetrator of these latest attacks.  You're dismissed."

      "But--"

      "You're dismissed, Major.  Unless you feel there's some reason that you would be better at investigating these attacks than me.  If so, I'd love to hear your reasoning," Sandoval glared.

      "No."

      "Then you can leave."

      As Kincaid left his office, Sandoval sighed in exasperation.  Kincaid seemed bound and determined to push.  From the evidence, it was clear that the Major had participated in the incident last night.  The winces and careful movement hinted at more than one bruise or pulled muscle.  The major was adept at hiding it though.  If Sandoval had not known to look for it, he would never have seen it.  Sooner or later, though, the Major would get an injury that he wouldn't be able to hide, and Sandoval wondered what he would do then.  Manufacture an accident perhaps.  Until then, Kincaid would go on hiding the pulled muscles and deep bruises he incurred  stopping the Taelons' latest plot.

      Reviewing the results of the previous night's incident, which was a disaster- for the Taelons at least, Sandoval marveled anew at Kincaid's stubbornness.  He seemed to participate in virtually every raid in the Washington area that Sandoval knew about.  Or at least, he seemed to be tired and in some pain after virtually every incident in the Washington area that Sandoval knew about.  This was not the first time the Major had been recognized while involved in a Resistance operation either from the media or from pictures afterward, nor was it the first time Sandoval had had to silence those self-same witnesses either through intimidation or more permanent means.  Kincaid seemed incapable of understanding the most fundamental aspects of covert operations... namely that they remain _covert.  He did nothing to disguise himself when he went on undercover operations, and he didn't even seem to realize the danger he was in.  If someone did recognize him, and tell the Taelons his remaining hours would be short but painful.  It was only through luck, and Sandoval's covert assistance, that Liam had remained undiscovered for so long.  He had been recognized several times, but Sandoval had managed to convince those he could not intimidate or kill that Kincaid was undercover for the Taelons, checking up on the facilities._

      Sandoval still wasn't certain why he was helping Kincaid disguise his true loyalties.  Perhaps it was because of his distaste for the many projects Zo'or had him overseeing which resulted in human deaths.  Perhaps it was to have a hold over Da'an.  The Major's Resistance ties were obvious to anyone with half a brain who spent any length of time with him.  Da'an clearly knew of his Resistance ties and did nothing.  This would be a very useful piece of blackmail if he ever needed it.  Perhaps he envied Kincaid, working for a Companion who didn't see humanity as barely intelligent pond scum.  Or perhaps he saw Kincaid  as what he could have been, before ambition and his MI had destroyed him.  Or maybe what he had wanted to be though he wondered if he had ever been that innocent or naïve.  Looking back, it didn't seem like it.  He did wonder occasionally about the Major's naiveté.  For a soldier who had fought in the SI War, he seemed remarkably untouched by the war.  If Sandoval didn't know better, he would have sworn that the Major had never fought in the war.  He seemed too impulsive and inexperienced for a commander of men.

      For whatever reason, he had decided to protect Kincaid's identity as a member of the Resistance as much as he could without compromising himself.  After all, the Major was serving a useful purpose- exposing the Taelons for what they were to the general public.  It wasn't hard for him to protect Kincaid.  Sandoval was the one who investigated when Zo'or's projects had problems, and Zo'or could be counted on to order any unfortunate allies/witnesses silenced so that they could not betray the Taelons. Zo'or didn't care how many disappeared, as long as the operations could not be linked, by evidence, to the Taelons. Those Sandoval could not kill, he intimidated into silence.  Those he couldn't intimidate, he convinced that Kincaid was part of a Taelon investigation of their security arrangements.  No one had disputed that.  Everyone knew that the Companion Protectors were loyal to the Taelons.  Many had been injured protecting their Companions, so no one suspected that Kincaid might not be a loyal Taelon Stooge as well.  Sandoval was grateful Zo'or trusted only him.  Being the primary investigator meant he could hide or disguise evidence, and Zo'or would not realize it.

      With a sigh, he turned back to his paperwork.  He had another investigation to sidetrack.

END


End file.
